The Willow Tree
by DJ R3M1X
Summary: What happens when Wilt meets another friend called Willow? Please RR.
1. The End of The Beginning

Willow Tree

Wilt had known of a friend that lived in a willow tree not to far from his home. She ran off before anyone could name her, so they called her "Willow." Willow was 6 inches taller than Wilt, and had a tendacy to run off when her feelings got hurt. Her feelings must have got hurt bad, because she doesnt speak to anyone but Wilt. Willow heard Wilt coming, and climbed down from her branch, just in time. "Hey Willow," Wilt said, smiling. "Oh, hi, Wilt. Didnt see you there." Willow stammered, brushing off the leaves. Wilt walked over to Willow, and gave her a white bag. Willow took the bag, opened it, and saw that there was food in it, as usual. Wilt always brought food. Willow, still looking in the bag, gave the red friend a big hug, and said, "Thanks Wilt. Oh! Ive got a present for you." She handed Wilt a ball-shaped object, wrapped in red, white, and blue paper. "Oh! Its perfect!" Wilt said, balancing the object between his eyestalks. Willow couldnt stop laughing. Wilt could make out what she said between laughs. "No, silly. Open it!" Willow barely said. Wilt took the present out from between his eyestalks, and opened it. He couldnt belive it! How could she have afforded it? The thing he needed most, a basketball. He looked up to thank her, but she was back up in her tree. Wilt couldnt belive it, but he thought he had a friend of his own kind. The blue girl, actually cared. Willow actually cared. Every day, for 3 years, he made visits to her, until one day, his visits stopped altogether. Willows red friend, and Wilts blue friend, stopped seeing each other.

Willow's POV:

I couldnt belive it, when he stopped the visits. In fact, no one saw him. For once, I walked around the town, knocking on doors asking if anyone knew where Wilt was. It was a cold, rainy winter. It wasnt until I knocked on Jordan's door, and asked if Wilt was home. Jordan said no, that he hadnt seen Wilt since last week. I knew Wilt wouldnt run away like that, at least, without a goodbye.

Wilt's POV:

I know I shouldnt have run away, without a goodbye. How was Willow supposed to survive? She only had a combat boots, that made a heavy CLOMP sound wherever she went. She had a black trench coat, that went to her ankles. And that patch over her right eye. That was a new similarity to her. Maybe shes looking for me. Maybe I should go back. No. No way Im going back. Even now, people look at me funny, 'cause of my left arm, which is disfigured, 'cause of my left eye, which is blind now. Im fine with that, just, dont call me broken.

Willow's POV:

"WILT! WILT!" I screamed. Wilt wasnt anywhere. Until I found him in an ally. He was passed out. I recognized the "1" on his chest. His left arm, which was disfigured, was turning black. Wilt had to get to a hospital, and fast. It was a good thing I was stronger than him, because I had to carry him from where we were, Wyoming, to Oregon, where I found a hospital. I got him in and said he needed a doctor, and fast. I practicly ran, carrying him in my arms, to the ER. I guess it was good Imaginary Friends got free medical care, 'cause I didnt have the money for the amputation.

Wilt's POV:

I awoke in a white room, in a hospital gown, and the pain in my left arm was gone. But so was the arm. "WHERES MY ARM?! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT?!" I screamed. "Wilt, relax, your fine, the doctors had to amputate it because there was no saving it." A strangley familiar voice said. Willow. How did she get here from Charleston? How did I end up in Oregon. My mind spun with so many questions. I later found out Willow carried me here from an ally in Wyoming. She saved me. I owed her my life. Willow saved me. It all started with, a Willow Tree.


	2. This is Just the Beginning

Willow's POV:

It all started with a Willow Tree, the one I was found in. Now we were on our way to Washington State, where we would be given a home until we were adopted. I was scared, Wilt was still upset about his arm, and both of us had no clue where we were going. How would they view us? What was it like there? My stomach was in knots. I was on the verge of tears. Before I knew it, I was in tears. "Willow, dont cry. Everything will be fine," Wilt said in that tone of his. "I wish I could belive that, but I cant," I said, crying.

Wilt's POV:

I didnt know how to comfort her. The poor girl was so worried, I couldnt even get Willow to slow her crying down. "Shhh. Dont worry, everything will turn out perfect," I said, cradling her head. "But what if no one likes us? What if they hate us," She whispered. Man, she is worried, I thought. But, we had arrived, just as the downpour came.

Willow's POV:

It was raining, hard. And it was cold, like, below freezing. We ran up to the porch, and pressed the doorbell. "Hewwo?Whos out thewe," A little girl, maybe 4, answered the door. "Hello, we are Willow and Wilt, from Charleston. We are abandoned imaginary friends, and need a place to stay," I said. "Well, youve come to the wight place, my name is Fwankie Fostew," said the little girl. She must still be learning how to speak, because she pronouced her R's as W's.

Wilt's POV:

Frankie Foster. Interesting. But there was more important things. "So, Frankie, what is this place," I asked, totally nonchalant. "Fostew's Home fow Imginawy Fwiends," she piped in a cheerful voice. Willow motioned me to lean toward her, she whispered, "I like this place. The little girl is nothing to be afraid of, we should stay."

Willow's POV:

"Well, Frankie," I said after whispering to Wilt, "We are going to stay here." The little girl jumped up and down, and said, "Ok! Just, dont make Mr. Fuzzbutt mad." I was confused. "Im sorry but, who the heck is Mr. Fuzzbutt?" I questioned. Frankie piped, "Big rabbit, his name is actually Mr. Hewwiman. But, I call him Mr. Fuzzbutt!" She motioned us to follow her down the hall. We made quite a sound, because Wilts shoes made the squeaking noise, and my boots made a clomping sound. My wet clothes didnt help either. Neither did the coat. Anywho, we woke up people, and they did NOT like that.

Wilt's POV:

Frankie lead us down the hall to where we would be staying. We both shared a room, and that was fine. I bet Willow liked having a bed, instead of a branch or the ground. I was right, she jumped with glee at the sight of a bed. Then, Willow saw a mirror, and a brush, and a chair. She sat in the chair, unbraided her long hair with the willow leaves, and brushed it out. I was tempted to ask if she wanted help, but then, I saw the shower. I raced towards it, practicly TORE my shoes, socks, and wristband, jumped in the shower, and twisted the knobs. The warm water felt like heaven. I watched as the mud, leaves, and whatever filth was in my thin fur, go down the drain. When I went to wash my arms, I realized a problem, I had no left arm. So, I took my toes, and held the soap there, and washed.

Willow's POV:

While Wilt was in the shower in our room, I felt I needed one as well. So, I simply walked across the hall, into the bathroom there, and closed the door. I left my leaves in our room, so I was not worried. I slid off my boots and socks, slid off my jeans, and pulled off my shirt. I know I didnt HAVE to wear clothes, I just chose to. I took off the patch over my right eye, and pulled out the linen that filled the socket. It was a deep abyss, or so I thought. I washed the linen, dryed it, then put everything in place. I got into the shower, and turned the knob. I couldve sworn that for a split second, my blue skin turned purple. I was cold blooded, but did that mean I actually got warm, or, was I in LOVE?! No, I restricted my self from loving. I wasnt going to love anyone. I washed, turned off the water, and got out. I dried off, pulled my clothes back on, put my patch back in place, and got out. Apparently, so did Wilt.

Wilt's POV:

I nearly ran Willow when she got out. But, that was ok, I had suffered worse, and so had she. Both of us laughed later, as I helped Willow with her hair. I put the leaves in place as she braided it. It was probably the last quiet moment we would ever have...

Willow's POV:

It was a year after Eduardo arrived that a little blob, named Bloo, arrived. I was talking with Wilt when Frankie asked him for a tour. As usual, he apologized, then left. Afterwards, Bloo found us in the living room together. He found out my name, and then called us, "Wilting Willow," in a REALLY sappy voice. I knocked him across the room. I laughed, the blue guy got mad, and Wilt got annoyed. But I figured, this wasnt a bad  
END  
to the year, but This is Just the Beginning.


End file.
